Warriors 360
by Fernpaw
Summary: Warriors with a little twist of That '70s Show. Take a look at the warriors as if they were in a 360 around the circular table. Full desription inside. Hilariously funny. NOTE: summary sucks!
1. Summary

If you have ever watched "That '70s Show," you'll know all about this. For those of you who don't, every show, some of the characters do a 360, where the camera goes around a round table form the center. The camera stops on the person who is talking. But, to make it interesting, and because it is based in the '70s, everyone around the table is high, and on weed, so everything they say makes practically no sense at all. Some does, but it does not fit into what the rest are talking about.


	2. Firestar's Den

If you have ever watched "That '70s Show," you'll know all about this. For those of you who don't, every show, some of the characters do a 360, where the camera goes around a round table form the center. The camera stops on the person who is talking. But, to make it interesting, and because it is based in the '70s, everyone around the table is high, and on weed, so everything they say makes practically no sense at all. Some does, but it does not fit into what the rest are talking about.

**(In Firestar's den)**

**Firestar:** Oh my god! I have such a good idea! –laughs-

**Cloudtail:** Firestar? Having an idea? It's like… like trying to get a rabbit down from a tree! It's impossible!

**Brightheart: **How would you know?

**Graystripe:** -laughing uncontrollably-

**Firestar: **-purrs with amusement-

**Cloudtail: **Ravenpaw threw it up there! Man, you should've seen it fly…

**Brightheart: **-laughs hysterically-

**Ravenpaw: **What? Hey! I did not throw a rabbit up a tree! Wait… -thinks-

**Graystripe: **Woah. Hey guys look! I'm a rabbit! _Chirp! Chirp!_

**Brightheart:** -laughs-

**Ravenpaw: **Oh ya. I did throw a rabbit up a tree…

**Couldtail:** See! Told you!

**Firestar: **-laughing-

**Graystripe: **-laughing-

**Brightheart: **-laughing-

**Ravenpaw: **But I had a perfectly good reason! See, its nest was in the tree! And the eggs it stole from the badger were in there… But it couldn't get back down from the tree…

**Firestar: **We should raid WindClan!

**Graystripe: **Ya. –laughs- Wait, what?

**Brightheart: **Ya! They're so mouse-brained, they wouldn't even notice us!

**Ravenpaw: **Oh my god! I'll bring the badger that got its eggs stolen by the rabbit! Badger… Badger… I'm going to go look for him.

**Cloudtail: **-laughs hysterically-

**Firestar: -**shakes his head- -laughs-

**Graystripe: -**laughs-

**Brightheart: **-laughs- Oh, wait. Ravenpaw! Come back!


	3. Nursery

**(Nursery)**

**Ferncloud: **Umm, is this really good for the kits?

**Sorreltial: **Sure, why not. –looks to side- Umm, why is Leafpool here?

**Leafpool: **I'm bored and this is more fun that curing Dustpelt and collecting herbs.

**Ferncloud: **She's still grieving…

**Sorreltail: **Yes… Wait, why are you curing Dustpelt? And where is he if you are in here?

**Ferncloud: **Yes why _are_ you curing him?

**Dustpelt: **-walking in**- **Well, apparently she's not anymore.

**Ferncloud: **What happened!

**Leafpool: **Oh, this big black thing fell on him. An anvil I think it's called…

**Sorreltail: **A _what_?

**Leafpool: **An anvil. A squirrel dropped it on him while he was hunting. Apparently it didn't like him eating its family.

**Dustpelt: **Ya and then I think I saw StarClan. Only, there were fish. And one of them was a Marigold leaf, and he had eyes and a mouth and was talking to me…

**Ferncloud: **Oh my god! I had that dream too!

**Dustpelt: **It wasn't a dream.

**Sorreltail: **-dashing with kits out the entrance- Let's go, we shouldn't be here. I'll tell you all about StarClan as soon as we leave –shushing one kit- .

* * *

**Sorry for the long update wait. I totally forgot about this with school and homework and my other stories. I've been working on my House, M.D. episode lately, and forgot about this. I found it in my files today and now I'm updating everything I've started, lucky for you guys. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. AN: Sorry!

Wow, hey guys!

So sorry I haven't been on in… over a year… Well, I'm actually gonna see what I can do with all of these. Keep a look out!!

lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


	5. AN: About the reviews

Dear readers. This is a general statement to all. After posting my apology note, all I got was a bunch of replies saying how bad I am at writing. Keep in mind that I wrote these OVER TWO YEARS AGO and I am now better. If you don't like it, simply don't read it. It is very immature to sit there at your computer and claim that you are all so much better at writing (***~~As YoU tYpE lIkE tHiS tO mE~~***). If that were true, we wouldn't all be stuck on a FANFICTION WEBSITE. You'd be writing your own novels! Get over yourselves. If anyone WANTS these continued, let me know. In a NICE comment. Any more of those comments and I'm reporting every one of you. Criticism is okay, but nothing like what I've gotten. Happy holidays, and I hope all of you that really want to make yourselves feel superior have your homes burned and your food spoiled. It would serve you right. For everyone who has a nice, open heart, have a Merry Christmas.

Lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


End file.
